newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeron Bloodraven
Aeron Bloodraven is the Count and head of House Bloodraven, a prominent and vastly influential political and military royal family in the Kingdom of Baron. His stance as Dark Knight is renknowned for his ability to install fear and has quelled countless rebellions; standing as the future era of terror. Ruthless and tyrannical, Aeron has vanquished many powerful figures in order to obtain the stance he has to the present date. His royal blood ties him and his lineage to be the next in line to the Throne of Baron; and in that time, Aeron will rise, and so too shall the Infinite Hour of Fear. Raising Epona Bloodraven in his wake, teaching her, and giving her a comrade-Behemoth Midgard for companion. Tutoring her in the ways he knows will bring about the furthering of Ravenhold. Allowing his younger sister; Agrona Bloodraven to remain by his side, using her as his instrument of destruction to annhilate those who attempt to stand up to him. Jealous of his sister in due part to her status, and thanks to his defeat in his battle against her: Aeron sees Damara Bloodraven as an enemy, more so then a friend. An essential evil to keep their house in direct line for the throne, her position the only thing keeping them connected to the royal throne. In his latest year, Aeron has began moving the pieces of the world's chess board in motion, gaining connections with other influential families, eliminating and sabotaging opponents: gaining allies through manipulation, trickery, blackmail, or through his stance to provide him the place of an immoveable power. Aeron now faces the world, waiting patiently for his time to reign, all the pieces in motion: he will one day rise to power, and shake the entire world to it's core. Appearance Taking the appearance of a ruthless black knight, wearing malefic dark armor forged from the slain dragon Baelroc, a black dragon that had directly attacked his keep years ago. In this fight, it was stated that Aeron took a deadly blow, disfiguring his face and body: it is thus the reason that the Count of Bloodraven is rarely seen outside of his armor, a bold statement having been said by the other royal houses: "A monument to his power, a prison for his sins." The helm itself is arced on both side to the center, represented as a crown, featuring a tri-visor, going across both areas of the eyes, then down the bridge of the nose and down the mouth. A high collar rises around his neck, preventing strikes to penetrate his weaker points, with shoulderpads doubled, sleek in design going outward. The signature black and red cloak he wears going across his upper chest, and down his back, regal and flowing. High wrist guards, extending up to his shoulder, with armlets providing moderate protection, but allowing freedom of motion for his attacks and defenses. Chest guard tight to his chest, as is the rest of his armor, part of it is covered by a scaled-kama. This scaled kama has the same functionality of the heavier parts of his armor, but require less density, and allow more freedom, appearing as a cut out kilt, kimono, or 'skirt'; it is a kama. Under the kama is a pair of dense leg guards, protecting the knees specifically. Boots more akin to casual wear, flared at the shin, soft looking, a farce as it is a design atop the plated greaves. Underlaying all this sinister armor is a series of chain links, forged from the bone of the dread dragon he once slayed. Rarely seen outside of his armor, only his daughter Epona and his sister Agrona has ever seen him out of his armor since the tragic attack on his keep, and it is a rare sight to see the king out of his helm. Eating in private, or later at night. Many stories have been brought up of the visage of the now disformed Count, his personality now matching his abominable appearance. Legends being created that the Bloodraven King can no longer live out of his armor, having become apart of him: a symbiotic relationship. Others have claimed that the relationship to the dead dragon Baelroc, due to it's nature of infusion with the blood, bone, and essence of the dragon has lead others to presuming Aeron has slowly become more dragon like in nature. However, all of these are merely legends, and posssess little factual evidence. Personality Aeron, a force of nature, an immoveable tyrant ruling over his lands with such power that all in Baron recognize him for the immense power he wields. The Baron of Ravenhold is a man like no other, and is something for any true patriot to stand for. Taking pride in his stance, Aeron is strong willed and relentless in any pursuit he may have. Never afraid of any one man, Aeron feels no fear, only hate... and there is many that feel his ire; but nothing as true as his malicious hatred of his sister: Damara. Quiet in his daily life, Aeron takes his time training, and checking out the status of his military on a weekly basis; keeping them in check and punishing any malcontents. Keeping a tight hold and lid on all that pretain to his house, Aeron has made sure that nothing gets past him, enforcing the laugh in person is not unusual for the Bloodraven Count. Herald of fear and rage, Aeron exudes a sense of control and domination. Stoic though he may be, Aeron is very active socially, and is constantly out on duties pretaining to his House. Meeting with other delegates of the opposing Royal Families, and detailing his forces near daily. Background Childhood Adulthood Inheritance Dawn of the Dark Arc Present Date Abilities *'Immense Strength': Adhereing to no laws of restraint, Aeron has become a monsterous beast in the field of battle. Rushing through forces of enemies, thrashing his way through a contingency of enemies with ease. Throwing foes with force enough to shatter bones and break armor, tossing even the most resiliant of foes off their feet, shattering defensive magics of low and middle tier. Breaking foes with power held behind his sword, crashing into a crowd of opponents, plowing through them. Shredding an enemies limb from his torso, an atrocity in the making. A force of nature, a tidal wave against a sea of ants, drowned out by his power. An abomination, Aeron in both size and his capabilities are feared throughout Baron, many a time has the Count faced an enemy in single unarmed combat, and came out the victor for the massive prowess in battle he holds, years of killing, years of training: an entire life spent to destroy, doing so quite well. *'Aura of Fear': A trait attributed to Aeron himself, the Count of Slaughter has a profound effect on enemies, stagnating their motions and actions, hindering their mind and body with fear. Even to opponents stronger then him, the aura plays it's toll, preventing focus, insueing hallucinations to the weakest, causing images of their deaths before it at hand. Waves of terror coursing out of him in impulses, breaking down his enemies; enfeebling their resistances before they can stand any form of opposition. The epochs of horrors fill this Dark Knight, crushing the rabble under his heel with ruthlessness, adhereing to no sense of mercy after the judgement has been handed out. Dawnbreaker *'Blood Empowerment': Being a sword of great power, wielded for genearations by the likes Dark Knights, legendary admist it's culture. A weapon that has carved into the hearts of innocents, submerged across the years in the essence of the living made dead. With each life Dawnbreaker takes away, it grows stronger, imbueing it's host with the power it has held over the years. In battle, if Aeron is able to injure a foe with this weapon, his physical prowess will enhance, providing minor healing to his wounds as well, blood magic. The Blade of Tyranny as it is called; has an effect on it's user's being, attaching its power with their soul. Preventing others from wielding it, allowing Aeron to call it to his hand when desired. When a previous wielder dies, Dawnbreaker will take back it's powers given, and wait for the next Dark Knight to wield it. *'Shadow Absorption': A key trait of Dawnbreaker is it's ability to absorb forces of darkness, manifesting it to light for his weaponry, bearing the power to use this light for various means. Using it to increase the cutting and piercing power in his weapon itself, or channeling into it's wielder, absorbing into them: granting them more mana and providing light healing to his injuries. One of the key traits of the Shadow Absorption is that it can absorb abilities such as Gravity, taking away it's power and drastically increasing it's own uses. Providing the Count with quantifiable energy, Aeron can use Dawnbreaker to call on the shadows in a moments notice to increase the threat levels of his melee combat. *'Lightning Conjuration': Using the light from the area, pressurising the air: Aeron can create powerful Thunder spells out of the Blade of Tyranny, crashing into an enemy, arcing from victim to victim: turning the field into a smoking crater, a foe into a mottled corpse. underconstrcution Black Dragon Armor *'Fire Immunity': Thanks in due part to his armor being forged from the scales of a black dragon, he has become immune to all form of fire, allowing the heat to flow around him... it gives him an unseen edge against would be mages that think him weak. Not only does his dark magics come into play, but now also does his power over the element of pain rise supreme. Affiliations Fabul Royal Families House Dawnsparrow Aeron is no fool, and he knows there is no power outside Baron that is truly worth his time. However, this house in particular held a lone treasure. Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow, and the gem that she gave birth to: the College, a prize like no other. Housing and schooling those that could manipulate the very fabric of space and time. Aeron sent out a Blinker in particular to maintain a constant eye on the guild of time mages, wary of their power. As well, one day... he was sure they could come of use. Willingly, or not. Elite Forces Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Dark Knight Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters Category:Story Characters Category:Baron